Lucha Por Anna
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Siendo una joven con actitud atrayente y un poco sumisa, Anna sin querer hace varias mujeres se enamoren de ella. Está es la historia de como tratarán de ganarse su corazón... aunque no siempre de la mejor manera. Continuacion de "el Rey"
1. Presentaciones

Bueno, realmente está es una idea completamente nueva. No he podido sacarla de mi cabeza, y realmente no creo poder hacerlo, por lo que heme aquí. Aparte de los personajes de Disney y demás dibujos animados, estoy pensado en utilizar a los personajes de Victorius.

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro, para hacer este triste intento de historia.

Capítulo I. Presentaciones.

La vida universitaria esta llena de nuevas experiencias, tanto buenas como unas que no lo son tanto. Tu circulo social se expande tanto que te cuesta asimilar el tener contacto con tanta gente y tantos tipos de personas, comienzas a asimilar que aquello que decidiste estudiar será, con algo de suerte tu sustento para tu vida adulta, pues sabes que antes era casi seguro que una carrera universitaria te daría la oportunidad de una mejor calidad de vida, y ahora solo puedes hacer lo mejor que puedas para tratar de poder conseguir una buena posición en la rama de tu especialidad.

Un nuevo semestre comienza, la tensión es casi palpable, algunas personas ven que sus amigos no bromeaban sobre dejar la carrera, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, otros mas disfrutan ver a los de nuevo ingreso, pensando probar suerte con alguien o bien solo para ver como llegan temprano la mayoría mas por los nervios que por un sentido de puntualidad.

El profesor llega al aula y permite entrar a los jóvenes, usa un traje de color negro con camisa blanca, en su hombro cuelga su maletín que deja sobre el escritorio apenas tiene la oportunidad, y voltea la mirada al grupo que tendrá a su cargo durante un semestre, apenas van tomando asiento, en sus rostros se ve la determinación, no cualquiera llega a esas alturas de la carrera.

\- Buenos días. - dijo dando unos cuantos pasos para llegar al centro del salón. - Déjenme felicitarlos, estoy seguro ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero no cualquiera tiene el coraje y determinación para poder llegar aquí, se que cada uno de ustedes tiene sus propios problemas, pero déjenme decirles que deberían sentirse orgullosos de lo que han logrado.

Los rostros de los adultos jóvenes mostraban aquellos signos de orgullo, y sabia estaba logrando su cometido.

\- Ahora comenzare por presentarme, y después lo harán ustedes, me gusta saber con quien trabajo, me llamo Becket Oliver, tengo dos maestrías una en derecho procesal penal y otra en teoría del delito, al igual que ustedes estoy estudiando, pero estoy luchando por mi doctorado, ahora que saben quién soy, espero puedan levantarse decir su nombre y por que escogieron la carre...

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió el monologo que tenía el hombre y volteo la mirada hacia la puerta, no era común que llegaran tarde el primer dia, pero podía dejarlo pasar. Acercándose a la puerta la abrió para ver a una joven con la respiración un poco agitada, pero a diferencia de los jóvenes que había dentro del salón la chica parecía un par de años menor que la mayoría de ellos.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - decidió preguntar pues no creía que la pelirroja tuviera la edad para tomar su clase.

\- Buenos días, perdone por llegar tarde, es que mi mamá me dejo a tiempo para la clase, pero era demasiado temprano y decidí ir por un café, pero la mujer que me atendió era un poco pesada y no me daba mi orden, y cuando estaba por irme sin mi café me lo entregó pero ya estaba frío, y pensé que lo mejor era apurarme así que comencé a correr para llegar a tiempo, pero me confundí de edificios y estaba en el salón de los de primero, incluso me presenté con algunos de ellos y fueron muy amables, pero cuando llego la maestra me di cuenta de mi error y vine aquí, pero no se por que le cuento todo esto, estoy segura a usted no me lo pregunto, pero fue muy amable y pues ¿quería saber si me permitirá pasar?

El profesor Oliver le costo un poco de trabajo seguir toda la historia de la joven y se olvido por completo preguntarle si no se estaba equivocando de salón nuevamente, pero estaba casi seguro le daría otra larga explicación por lo que solo le abrió la puerta dejándole pasar.

Vio como la joven se sentó en la única banca que permanecía desocupada que era la que estaba junto a la puerta y lo miraba con una sonrisa, haciendo como si no hubiera interrumpido su presentación.

Todos en el salón la miraban con cierta incredulidad, estaba casi seguro que el la observaba de la misma manera, pero se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del grupo y continuar con la clase.

\- Bueno, comencemos, por favor presten atención no queremos alargar de mas la clase. - señalo a la recién llegada. - Comienza.

\- Bueno, me llamo Anna Mänen, soy originaria de aquí, por lo que se supone debería saber moverme en la ciudad, pero me he llegado a perder un par de veces... - y continuaría hablando, pero la mano del profesor la detuvo. - ¿Que ocurre?

\- Nombre y por que escogiste la carrera.

\- Ahhh... me llamo Anna Mänen. - la risa de uno cuantos hizo que sus mejillas se pintaran de carmín. - Escogí la carrera de derecho por qué admiro mucho a mi madre, y ella es abogada.

Por un momento pensó en preguntarle el nombre de su madre, cuando el apellido de la joven le hizo eco, pero prefirió guardarlo para después al ver como algunos alumnos comenzaban a desesperarse.

\- Siguiente, por favor.

Mientras que todos comenzaban a dar su nombre, Beck veía la actitud de los demás, él sabía que aquel ejercicio era tedioso, pero era una buena forma de hacerse una idea de cómo seria el semestre.

\- Me llamo Jadelyn August West. - su voz era increíblemente aguda haciendo una broma de sus demas compañeras que parecían querían prácticamente saltar a los brazos del profesor. - Estoy estudiando esto por que me llamo la atención en su momento.

Y se volvió a sentar dejando que sus pies golpearan un par de bancas adelante.

\- Holis... yo me llamo Catherine Hannah Valentine Anderson, aunque me dicen Cat, prefiero que me digan asi por favor. - por un momento pensó que ella tambien se estaba burlando de su compañera, pero parecía ese no era le caso. - Y yo no recuerdo por qué escogí la carrera, pero me gusta.

La otra pelirroja se sentó y comenzó a dibujar en su cuaderno.

\- Yo me llamo Victoria Vega pero pueden decirme Tori. - la morena recogió suavemente su cabello. - Escogí la carrera por mi padre, el era policía y quería seguir sus pasos de cierta forma.

Después de su breve explicación se sentó y volvió a prestar atención a los demás.

\- Mi nombre es Elsa Arendelle. - las facciones de la peliplata eran casi inmutables, como si su rostro permaneciera siempre de la misma forma. - La carrera de derecho es una de las mejores formas de lograr mis cometidos.

La peliplata se sentó mientras que sus movimientos eran seguidos por mas de uno.

Después de las presentaciones, todos se podían dar una idea de como serian las cosas por lo menos en esa clase.

\- Me parece perfecto, bueno es hora de poner las reglas del juego. - pudo ver como todos abrían ligeramente sus ojos. - Puede que algunos aun muevan sus horarios, pero quisiera hacerles saber como trabajo.

Todos rápidamente tomaron sus cuadernos, carpetas o incluso sus celulares para anotar lo que les diría el maestro.

\- Yo solo tomo dos cosas en cuenta, un trabajo de investigación y un examen final. - Si no fuera por qué debía guardar cierta compostura, se reiría de los rostros de los jóvenes. - El trabajo de investigación es en parejas con un tema a su elección, por supuesto que debe abordar el tema de la materia, pero debe ser de por lo menos viente cuartillas, esto ya deberían saberlo pero lo quiero en arial 12, bibliografías y todo ello, es para entregar dos semanas antes del final de semestre, no hay excusas ni extensiones, y el examen es la penúltima semana, cualquier pregunta nos vemos la siguiente clase.

Todos comenzaron a ver a su alrededor pensado en sus posibles parejas de trabajo, pero la voz del maestro los hizo volver a verlo.

\- Antes de salir, tomen uno de estos papeles. - dijo enseñando una bolsa transparente en su mano derecha.- Están numerados, por favor una vez vean su numero anótenlo en esta hoja. - Enseño una hoja en su otra mano. - junto a su nombre.

Entre maldiciones disfrazadas de susurros hicieron lo que se les pidió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Jade -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con solo pensar en trabajar con alguno de sus compañeros, el humor de Jade empeoró, del bolsillo de su cazadora tomo la cajetilla de cigarros que guardaba ahí, pero al abrirla vio que estaba vacía.

El empaque fue aplastado en su mano con una maldición de por medio, se había olvidado por completo de comprar una nueva cajetilla, se acerco a un bote de basura cuando una chica camino directamente a ella, la reconoció de inmediato, era difícil olvidar su balbuceo. Estaba decidida a ignorarla pero ella acelero su paso y le enseño el papel dónde estaba escrito un 17, casi se golpea la frente, la suerte aquel día había decidido abandónala.

\- Jadelyn, ¿Verdad?

\- Jade.

La sonrisa de la pelicobre no bacilo, y comenzó a caminar a la par de la castaña.

\- ¿Crees que podamos hablar sobre el trabajo, ya sabes para ir viendo como lo haremos?

Jade jadeo audiblemente. ¡Por Dios! Falta todo un semestre. Volteo hacia la pecosa para hacérselo saber al rostro, cuando vio que tenía un cigarro en la boca, y luchaba con un mechero de gasolina para encenderlo, Anna sintió la mirada sobre ella, alzando la mirada solo sonrío con cierta pena y un tierno rubor en sus mejillas. Pues en teoría no estaba prohibido fumar dentro de la facultad, pero había a personas que les molestaba el humo.

\- ¿Te molesta? - Pregunto con cierta timidez, quitando el cigarro de su boca y olvidando la vio tirando una cajetilla a la basura.

Jade negó y ofreció su propio encendedor para prender el cigarro, las mejillas de Anna se pusieron un poco más rojas, pues la mirada de la castaña le hacia temblar, siendo esta profunda y extrañamente misteriosa. Pero no queriendo parecer una idiota se acerco a la llama para dar la primera calada a su cigarro.

Para cuando los finos dedos quitaron el cigarro de su boca, y una estela de humo lo siguió, Jade por fin desvío su mirada, con el corazón extrañamente salto en su pecho casi dolorosamente. Solo necesito un maldito cigarro.

\- Perdona. - su voz hizo que volteara a verla nuevamente, viendo como la pelicobre le ofrecía un cigarro, justo siendo de su marca favorita. - ¿Quieres?

Los dedos de Jade tomaron el cigarro y lo pusieron en su boca.

\- A las once en la biblioteca.

Y siguió su camino hacia el salón en donde le tocaba la segunda clase que tenía ese dia, y aunque sabia la pelicobre le toco en el mismo salón que a ella, y su mirada seguía sus movimientos, Jade se negaba a alzar la mirada de su celular, incluso cuando la clase comenzó.

A aquellas alturas de la carrera Jade estaba acostumbrada a maestros tediosos, a temas aburridos, y las miradas que solía atraer, pero aquellas dos horas, fueron como el infierno en vida.

No solo era el hecho de tener la mirada de la pecosa sobre de ella, sino que cada que alzaba la mirada para responder a sus miradas con una más fiera para que dejara de verla, ella simplemente sonreía y seguía con su pequeña platica con una de sus demás compañeras, no lograba recordar su nombre, pero estaba segura era un dolor en el trasero.

Apenas su maestro les permitió irse, tomo sus cosas para irse lo antes posible. Sin embargo apenas dio unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo, escucho las pisadas de la pelirroja, alzando la mirada por encima de su hombro, la vio acercarse a ella, con aquella sonrisa que le estuvo molestando todo la clase.

Mientras más rápido acabemos esto, mejor.

Sus pasos comenzaron a ser lentos esperando a la pecosa, y antes de darse cuenta sintió un ligero golpe en su brazo, un poco enojada volteo a verla, pero su animo se tranquilizo al verla ofrecerle un cigarro.

Jade lo tomo, sabia que estaba siendo un poco mas ruda de lo normal, pero había bajado sus calificaciones en dos materias, y su padre le había confiscado su automóvil, y el transporte público era un verdadero dolor en el trasero, podía tomar un Uber, pero eso significaría no comprar sus cigarros, o por lo menos no fumar una cajetilla diaria y Dios sabia que lo necesitaba si quería poder seguir soportando a su padre.

\- ¿Te parece hacerlo sobre la normalización de la violencia?

Jade volteo su mirada a la pelirroja mientas que estaban en la puerta de la biblioteca de la facultad dando las últimas caladas a sus cigarros.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ya sabes, como la gente empieza a ver cada vez mas normal la violencia en ciertos casos, y demás. - dijo Anna dejando salir el humo de su nariz.

Por un momento Jade se permitió pensar en la idea dada, ciertamente era un tema en el que podían tomar varios rasgos de la rama penal, podían fácilmente sacar las cuartillas necesarias para el trabajo, y las citas y bibliografía era bastante fácil de sacar.

\- Bien.

\- Oky-doky. - La sonrisa de Anna vacilo un poco al ver que su broma no había tenido el resultado deseado. - Bueno supongo que te mando el link para hacerlo por un documento de Google.

Apenas dio un paso para ir al estacionamiento de la facultad, cuando sintió que la detenían, y al voltear a ver vio la mano de Jade en su brazo.

\- Comencemos de una vez, quiero ver cómo trabajas.

Por un momento Anna sintió su estomago vibrar, no supo si era por el tono usado o por la mirada en aquellos bellos orbes que no dejaban ninguna oportunidad de negarse, y solo asintió.

Ambas entraron a la biblioteca, y se dirigieron a la área designada para poder hablar sin molestar a los demás que iban ahi buscando un lugar tranquilo para leer.

Al ser comienzos de semestre les ayudo a encontrar un par de lugares para que se sentaran juntas sin compartir la mesa.

El corazón de Anna latía como si estuviera corriendo un maratón, apenas pudo dejar su mochila sobre la mesa cuando Jade la tomo del hombro con un agarre mas fuerte del normal.

\- Voy a buscar un par de libros para referencias, tu comienza con el documento.

Con asentimiento Jade dejo a Anna, se reiría de la actitud que había tomado la niña como un pequeño conejito, si no fuera por qué tendría que soportarla por unos cuantos días.

Tomándose su tiempo para buscar lo libros, y revisar sus redes sociales, Jade había dejado a Anna un par de horas.

Apenas se acerco a ella nuevamente, vio tenía un par de audífonos puestos mientras escribía sin caer en cuenta de su presencia hasta que dejo caer los libros a su lado haciendo que saltara en su lugar.

\- ¿Me puedes mandar tu correo?

Jade tomo la computadora y escribió su propia dirección antes de dejarle seguir con el trabajo.

Apenas tomo su propia laptop, la invitación le llego, pero se tardó un poco más de lo esperado en abrir, pero cuando lo hizo vio que el documento ya tenía un par de páginas de extinción.

Por un momento pensó en decirle que no le servia nada si solo era puro relleno, pero apenas comenzó a leer lo que llevaba, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal.

"..._la humanidad es el peor enemigo de si misma, citando a Maquiavelo, el hombre es malo por naturaleza, si no hay nada que lo obligue a ser bueno...__... hay obras que nos lo reafirman por sí mismas, el Marques de Sade es un claro ejemplo de ello, en sus obras como lo veremos más detalladamente a continuación, nos muestran como el autor veía a la humanidad y a la sociedad, donde se ve solamente por el beneficio propio...__... hoy en día y desde los comienzos de la humanidad nos lo muestran, el ser humano aun con el raciocinio con el, nunca a dejado de ser un animal que es capaz de las mas bajas perversiones con tal de saciar su hambre, ya sea de poder, de riquezas o de sus propios apetitos sexuales...__...mientras mas pasa el tiempo, es común que se nos diga que las grandes empresas hacen crímenes a los ojos de la autoridad sin castigo alguno, y aun asi vemos mas normal, que un atentado fue ejecutado llevándose vidas consigo, y el mundo se paraliza un par de días, las noticias se llenan de información de los ejecutores de tales actos, pero se olvida a los pocos días_..."

Eran contadas las veces y las personas que lograban sorprenderla, pero Jade debía admitir que en ese momento ciertamente estaba bastante sorprendida, no solo era la buena redacción que constaba el documento, sino el como conjugaba la materia en la que estaban basando el trabajo, con diversos puntos de vista, y como en el conjunto hacían el trabajo mas parecido a una compleja obra, que un trabajo de investigación.

Ciertamente se sintió un poco intimidada, con aquella faceta de la joven a su lado, pero en ese momento ese sentimiento le hizo tomar su propia laptop y comenzar a ligar unas cuantas ideas mas que se veían opacadas en comparación de otras, y comenzó a teclear, sumando también las citas necesarias para darle sustento al documento. Entre platicas sobre el tema ambas se ayudaron, y fue más fácil la comunicación cuando Jade se dio cuenta que compartían un punto de vista similar, en que la fe a la humanidad esta extinta.

Y estaba tan ensimismada que se sorprendió cuando vio el punto final del trabajo, se estiro en su lugar haciendo que los huesos de su espalda tronaran al volver a su lugar.

\- Bueno, creo eso es todo. - dijo Anna sonriendo.

\- Creo si. - Jade le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aun un poco eufórica, pero sintió un balde de agua fría cuando vio la hora en su computadora, "8:46" - ¡Carajo!

Por el grito Anna salto en su silla, viendo como Jade recogía sus cosas.

\- ¿Que sucede?

\- ¡No traigo mi carro!

La cabeza de Anna se ladeo en confusión, pero al ver la hora supo que sucedía.

\- Si quieres puedo llevarte. - dijo antes de que Jade corriera, deteniendola.

\- ¿Que?

Con la mirada de Jade se poso sobre de ella, tomo una de sus trenzas entre sus dedos jugando con ella. - Ya sabes, fue mi idea quedarnos, y luego perdimos la noción del tiempo, y justo es la hora del tráfico por donde pasa el autobús, no sé si sigan saliendo aun...

\- Está bien. - Dijo Jade cortándola cuando vio que estaba a punto de comenzar a divagar.

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca, viendo como en los pasillos de la universidad apenas se veían unas cuantas personas, solo siendo aquellos que tenían clase a esas horas.

Y cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, ciertamente Jade no esperaba se dirigieran hacia un Camaro SS del año 69, de color rojo con un par de franjas negras en el centro y los laterales, no era que ella fuera una fanática de los automóviles, pero sin duda aquel era una verdadera bestia que debía ser reconocida.

\- Bonita maquina. - Dijo Jade, cuando Anna abrió la puerta del copiloto para dejarla entrar.

Vio como Anna pasaba por el frente del auto, para después abrir la puerta del piloto.

\- Gracias. - Anna colocó la llave en el interruptor, para darle vida, con un sonoro rugir del motor. - Es mi bebé.

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya habían salido del estacionamiento.

\- Si quieres ponme la ubicación. - Anna le dio su celular, con la aplicación de GPS abierta. - Y puedes poner Spotify, o ver si hay algo que te llame la atención en mi carpeta de música.

La mano de Jade tomo el celular que le era ofrecido y colocó la dirección de su hogar, por fortuna pareciera vivían en la misma dirección al verla tomar el mismo camino que ella usaba. Después de hacerlo, la voz de la aplicación comenzó a dar indicaciones para la mejor ruta del momento. Por un momento, Jade pensó en colocar su propia música con su cuenta, pero sintió curiosidad de saber el tipo de gustos de la pelirroja, abriendo el reproductor de música.

Después de ver la mayoría de la discografía de Disney, sin duda alguna se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero al bajar por accidente hasta el medio de la lista, sin duda se quedo casi muda, no solo había canciones de sus grupos favoritos, como The Doors, y Led Zeppelin, sino que canciones que sin duda alguna no cualquiera solía escuchar.

Colocó una de sus canciones favoritas, "E Nomine - Mitternacht"

El sonido distorsionado, junto a las voces en alemán, junto a aquellas pequeñas oraciones en latín, los sonidos de música electrónica junto a la sincronía de los rezos y gritos, la euforia de los cantantes.

Sin darse cuenta, su voz dio la nota junto al cantante.

Sintió un breve sonrojo, pues tenía años que no cantaba frente a alguien.

\- Tienes una hermosa voz.

Escucho decir a la pelirroja, mientras cantaba los coros, tratando de alentarla a cantar un poco más.

Sin embargo la canción acabo, y comenzó una que fue en su tiempo y aún ahora un himno, "Zombie - The Cranberries"

Pero ahora era Anna la que comenzó a cantar, mientras que seguía el ritmo con sus manos sobre el volante dando suaves palmadas.

Por un momento Jade no pudo despegar sus ojos de los labios de Anna mientras estos cantaban cada frase, sintiendo la letra con ella.

Cuando el último estribillo sonó, Jade bajo el volumen de la música, pues no creía poder soportar verla cantar otra canción.

Con la música apenas escuchándose, Anna volvió a sentirse nerviosa.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? - Casi se palmeó el rostro, pensando que sería rechazada, pues no creía que Jade disfrutará de su compañía

\- Claro, por qué no

La sonrisa de Anna se hizo tan grande que apenas sentía sus mejillas, nos queriendo que cambiara de opinión, acelero un poco para llegar a un pequeño puesto de hamburguesas.

El local apenas tenía unas cuantas personas comiendo en las mesas, ambas se sentaron, y un joven se acerco a ellas, con una libreta en mano.

\- Buenas noches, bienvenidas a Burger House, que les puedo ofrecer.

Los ojos de Jade se dirigieron al gran cartel en el que estaban escritas los tipos de hamburguesas y unas cuantas cosas más.

\- Yo quiero una hamburguesa de arrachera, y una orden de papas con queso. - dijo Anna, sintiendo bastante hambre. - ¿Y tú?

\- Mmmm... lo mismo, y una soda de cola.

\- Yo también.

El joven se retiró, casi maldiciendo, _"Todas las niñas bonitas ya no están disponibles_"

Por unos cuantos minutos el silencio reino en la mesa, y Anna decidió arriesgarse, "_parece hoy tengo un poco de suerte "_

\- Jade. - Dijo llamado su atención. - ¿Que te gusta hacer?

Por unos momentos, Jade pensó en contestarle con un tono fuerte, pero al ver el genuino interés en aquellos ojos frente a ella, logró guardárselo.

\- Muchas cosas en realidad... - Jade no estaba segura cuanto podía contar sin sentirse incómoda. - Me gusta leer, bueno si estoy estudiando derecho creo es obvio...

La suave risa de Anna le hizo volver a hablar.

\- También me gusta escribir...

\- ¿En serio? - los ojos de Anna se iluminaron con una chispa de emoción. - ¿Que es lo que escribes?

\- Bueno... ahora estoy escribiendo una tipo obra, en realidad apenas tengo la idea...

\- ¿De que trata?

Ver la emoción con la que era escuchada, Jade sonrío y se dio la confianza de comenzar.

\- Es de dos mujeres...

Sus órdenes fueron servidas, y mientras comían Jade contó su idea, mientras que Anna la veía con cada vez más emoción, haciendo apenas y unos comentarios cuando no entendía algo, y Jade le contó tal como era su idea.

\- ... y entonces Victoria abre la puerta de su cuarto, con el corazón hecho pedazos, y la ve ahí, sentada en su cama, Elizabeth no había abordado el avión, sino que había escogido permanecer junto a ella en vez de su oportunidad de ir al extranjero, y le dice "Te he dicho que hoy estás hermosa"

Increíblemente, Anna había permanecido en silencio, mientras que sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- Dios... es hermosa...

Fue el turno de Jade para que sonrojarse.

\- Debes producirla.

\- ¿Que? - Dijo después de salir de su estupor.

\- Eso debes producirla, ya sabes contratar a un par de actores, un teatro y todo eso, se nota que sabes de ello.

\- No, solo es una idea, aparte sería muy costoso. - Aquello era una de sus inseguridad.

\- ¿Cuanto?

\- ¿Que?

\- Se que tienes un presupuesto en mente, solo di la cantidad, estoy segura puedo conseguirla, yo sería tu patrocinador.

\- No se... unos cuantos miles, puede que hasta cientos...

\- Yo me arriesgaría.

Los ojos de Jade no pudieron despegarse de los de Anna, mientras que ella la veía con aquella ilusión y al mismo tiempo con esa determinación.

\- Lo pensaré...

\- Bueno aquí estaré.

Espero les allá gustado, la obra de Jade está inspirada en un fic de FanFiction, llamado Everlong, lo recomiendo bastante, es de mis historias favoritas.


	2. Mascara

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, lamento mucho la tardanza con las actualizaciones pero he estado leyendo un par de historias que comieron mi tiempo.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II. Máscara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Jade -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Anna se negara a dejar que pagara por su comida, Jade la siguió hasta su carro, sin embargo las palabras de la pelicobre seguían sonando en su mente.

Aquel era un sueño que pensaba había muerto hacia bastante tiempo, pues aunque había tomado clases de teatro, cursos para escribir guiones y dirigir una obra, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, su padre le dio a escoger entre perseguir su sueño o seguir siendo apoyada económicamente por el a cambio de estudiar derecho.

Fue una decisión difícil para ella, por un momento en realidad pensó que su padre la apoyaría en sus ambiciones, pero se equivocó, el quería que siguiera sus pasos. Fueron semanas en las que pensó en todas las posibilidades, en todas las formas para poder seguir con su sueño, pero se dio cuenta que sin contactos, y siendo aún desconocida en el medio, era prácticamente imposible que lograra llegar muy lejos, claro que pensó en pagarse ella misma la universidad en una carrera que le diera más oportunidades para poder lograr lo que se proponía, pero no solo era la carrera, sino que tendría que irse de la casa de su padre, pagar sus gastos, y en un trabajo de medio tiempo apenas y podía sacar lo suficiente para sus propios gastos. Y por ello tomo la que creía era la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida, pues ahora su padre con cualquier pretexto la amenazaba de quitarle su apoyo.

Pero las palabras de Anna no sólo habían despertado aquel sueño, sino que por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía aquella confianza que solía caracterizarla.

\- Si digamos, acepto tu propuesta ¿como le haríamos?

Los ojos de Jade veían el asfalto de la calle que transitaban.

\- Te doy el dinero, tu te encargas de hacer la obra. - La sonrisa de Anna era tenue apenas perceptible. - El teatro no es mi fuerte, solo he visto una obra en mi vida, por lo que dudo poder ayudarte.

Nuevamente la pequeña esperanza creció en el pecho de Jade, pero por el momento necesitaba pensar con cuidado la propuesta, por lo que decidió dejar el tema por el momento.

\- ¿Que obra era?

\- ¿Disculpa? - la pregunta tomo desprevenida a Anna.

\- ¿Que obra es la que has visto?

Las mejillas de Anna se sonrojaron junto a las orejas de la niña, aclarándose la garganta pronuncio un ruido apenas parecido a una cuántas palabras.

Divertida con la actitud de la pelicobre, Jade esbozo una gran sonrisa, decidiendo molestar a la niña.

\- Perdona no logre escucharte.

Anna se volvió a aclarar la garganta, como si quisiera toser. - Mi mamá pensó que era buena idea llevarme a ver una obra para mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho.

\- Que tierno. - Dijo Jade burlándose, pensando que la vergüenza de Anna era causada por la mamitis que parecía tener, sin embargo apenas escucho las siguientes palabras que fueron pronunciadas por ella, sintió como sus propias mejillas se calentaban.

\- El nombre de la obra era el "Ciento veinte días en sodoma"

La razón de su sonrojo se debía a que conocía la obra con el mismo nombre, pero nunca pensó que alguien se atreviera a producir una obra con aquel libro.

\- ¿Se trataba sobre el libro...?

\- Del Marques de Sade, si.

\- Ohhh...

Por unos cuantos minutos el carro se encontraba en completo silencio, solo escuchándose el ruido del motor.

\- ¿Por que a tu madre se le ocurrió que era buena idea llevarte a verla? - hizo la pregunta que pensó era obligatoria en esa circunstancia.

\- Era eso o ir a un Table.

\- ¿por?

Los hombros de Anna se encogieron - Dijo algo de una tradición, realmente pensé que era una broma, hasta que vi el primer encuentro.

\- Ósea que... ¿eres lesbiana? - decidió cambiar el tema, con una duda que le nació de la nada.

\- Bueno... siempre he pensado que el amor es amor.

\- Eres gey.

\- Totalmente, aunque tuve un novio, pero las cosas no terminaron del todo bien.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban frente a la casa de su padre.

\- Supongo que eso es todo.

La mirada de Jade se dirigió hacia la joven que permanecía sentada junto a ella, viendo cómo los ojos de ella parecían un poco tristes.

\- No creo... tenemos una obra que producir.

Y como si fuera arte de magia, aquellos ojos se llenaron de una chispa que no sabría cómo describir.

Y antes de arrepentirse, se estiro en su asiento para plantar un beso en la mejilla llena de pecas.

\- Nos vemos mañana. - Dijo mientras bajaba del automóvil, y prácticamente corría hacia la puerta de su casa, escuchando como el automóvil se alejaba de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Elsa -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de anotarse en la lista que les dio el profesor Elsa volteo hacia la puerta buscando a una persona en especial, pero sólo alcanzó a ver su cabello desaparecer por la puerta, y ella solo pudo dar un suspiro cansado.

Después de las largas vacaciones, por fin podía volver a la pelicobre y pareciera a ella no le importaba, aunque siendo honestos ella fue la primera que la ignoro cuando durante la clase, Anna le sonrío y ella fingió indiferencia ante ella.

Ya ni siquiera podía reconocerse a si misma, ella no era así.

Nunca había tenido a alguien tan presente como la niña de grandes mejillas cubiertas de pecas.

_Todo había comenzado durante su primer semestre de universidad._

_Después de concluir la escuela preparatoria le había tocado la carrera que quería, su única ambición era lograr superar a su padre, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacer amistades, sabia que estas podrían ayudarle en el futuro, pero ella no quería esa ayuda, quería lograr las cosas por su misma sin la ayuda de nadie. Sin embargo tenía un único amigo, Hans Westergaard, y este había quedado junto a ella en el mismo grupo. Con el resto de personas solo mostraba una mascara, solo para mantenerlos alejados de ella, y era educada para no mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, pues ella era egoísta, solo veía por si misma, y Hans solo era una ayuda para poder conseguir alguien con quien acotarse. _

_\- Copo. - la voz de su amigo le llamo la atención. - No vas a creerlo. _

_\- Ilústrame. _

_\- Ya vez a esta niña, Anna. _

_\- ¿La del grupo cinco?_

_\- Esa misma, ya cayo. _

_La sonrisa de Elsa se hizo un poco más grande. - ¿Te la cogiste?_

_\- No, pero solo espera. _

_Ambos se hicieron amigos después de que Hans intento algo con ella, pero Elsa prefería a las mujeres sobre de los hombres, y terminaron siendo compañeros de aventuras. Ninguno de los dos en realidad buscaba algo serio, solo a alguien con quien poder quitarse las ganas. _

_Pasaron un par de días para que Elsa conociera en persona a Anna, a primera vista, sintió ternura por la niña, hasta un poco de pena por ella en realidad. _

_"Cuando termine Hans con ella, puede que la consuele"_

_Pero pasando los días, noto que había algo en ella que no terminaba de convencerle, pues por lo poco que veía, la pecosa podía platicar con todos, y mas de uno intento ir más allá con ella, incluso algunos hombre y mujeres que nunca habían conocido el rechazo, recibieron un no por respuesta. En cambio sabia de las andadas de su amigo. _

_\- ¿Por que no la terminas?_

_\- ¿A Anna?_

_Elsa asintió, pues apenas había visto como Hans estaba en una sesión de besos bastante acalorada con una de sus compañeras. _

_\- Me a estado dando largas, la otra vez estaba con ella en el cine, ¿puedes creerlo me hizo llevarla a una cita? - la voz de su amigo hacia notar su disgusto. - Y ya sabes, estábamos en ello, antes de que apagaran las luces, y yo pensé que ahi seria la vez que por fin, pero ¿qué crees que hizo?_

_\- No se. _

_\- ¡Vio la maldita película!_

_Los ojos de Elsa rodaron en sus cuencas. - Pues ya, mándala a volar, no la estés engañado. _

_La mirada que recibió fue de una increíble incredulidad. - ¿Que hiciste con mi amiga?_

_\- Vete a la verga. _

_\- No en serio, ¿desde cuando te importa?, aparte tu nunca haz sido fiel en tu vida. _

_No pudiendo decir lo contrario, Elsa permaneció en silencio. _

_\- Las personas como nosotros no somos de una mujer, vamos al Bacacho, a ver si una cerveza te acomoda las ideas. _

_Por un momento dudo en seguir a su amigo, pero casi enseguida comenzó a caminar a su lado, pues este tenía razón, a ella no debería importarle, sin embargo había algo en Anna que le hacia quererla para si misma, no sabia que era ello, pero una corazonada le decía que había mas en ella que lo que dejaba ver, pues de las pocas veces que llegaron a platicar solo las dos, precisamente en el bar al que se dirigían, vio como Anna platicaba con los hombres que atendían el bar como si los conociera de toda su vida, cabe decir que estos eran precisamente hombres con los que no cualquiera quisiera meterse, siendo hombres grandes y mal encarados, mucho menos una joven que pareciera la representación de la bondad encarnada. _

_Después de un par de cervezas, Elsa acompaño a Hans a una mesa donde estaban sentadas un par de jovencitas que no les habían quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegaron, ella solo platicó con la joven para que Hans hiciera su movimiento con la restante, pero en realidad no se sentía con la actitud de llegar a mas con ella, aunque esta parecía querer saltar encima de la mesa para caer en sus brazos. _

_Por un momento pensó en seguirle la corriente a la chica, solo para quitarse aquel sentimiento, sin embargo apenas una figura atravesó la entrada del bar, se quedó completamente congelada, y sintió como si tomara acido, provocándole un terrible dolor de estomago. _

_Con su mano golpeo el brazo de Hans, para llamarle la atención, pues este estaba mas interesado en lo que estaba tocando que en su alrededor, Hans le dirigió una mirada molesta al verse interrumpido, pero al ver hacia donde le señalaba Elsa se congelo en su lugar, antes de saltar de la joven como si está tuviera la mas terrible de las enfermedades._

_En la puerta del bar estaba Anna, viendo a ambos, su rostro no mostraba ningún sentimiento, solo permanecía ahi parada, antes de hablar con uno de los cuidadores, y estaba por abandonar el bar, cuando Hans se trato de acercar a ella, pero no logrando nada cuando precisamente dos de los hombres que atendían el bar le impidieron el paso, Elsa se levanto tratando de calmar a su amigo, pues había escuchado rumores de lo que eran capaces de hacer los hombres. _

_\- Niño es mejor que te vallas. - Dijo uno de ellos, que fácilmente les sacaba una y dos cabezas de altura a Hans y Elsa respectivamente. _

_\- ¡Déjame hablar con mi novia! - dijo tratando de acercarse a Anna, pero esta seguía viéndolo con aquella mirada indiferente detrás de los hombres. _

_El otro un hombre calvo, con una gran barba lo empujo, haciendo que Hans diera un par de pasos hacia atrás. - ¡NO SABES CON QUIÉN TE ESTÁS METIENDO!_

_Ambos hombres se vieron el uno al otro, antes de alzar sus playeras enseñando las culatas de los revolver que escondían en sus pantalones. - No, tu no sabes con quién te metes, y mejor vete antes de que haga que te arrepientas de haber engañado a la niña Anna. _

_Por la voz del hombre sumado a la clara amenaza, hizo que Elsa tomara el brazo de Hans, para jalarlo para salir del bar, mientras que lo ultimo que veía era como Anna se sentaba en una de las mesas y tomaba una cerveza. _

_Al día siguiente, en la entrada de la facultad, Elsa fue interceptada por Hans. _

_\- Acompáñame, por favor. _

_\- ¿A donde?_

_\- Con Anna, necesito que le digas que ayer estaba muy borracho y que yo nunca haría eso. _

_Elsa suspiro, pero asintió siguiendo a su amigo, pues ella le debía un par de favores a Hans. _

_Apenas se acercaron al grupo de amigos de Anna, Elsa sinceramente se sorprendió, pues la pelicobre no parecía en lo más mínimo afectada por lo ocurrido, a diferencia de Hans. _

_Pero cuando la mirada de Anna se dirigió hacia ambos, por un momento, Elsa pudo ver la misma mirada del día anterior, aquellos ojos indiferentes, que fueron sustituidos por una sonrisa apenas un segundo después, como si no hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. _

_La joven pecosa se acerco a ambos, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, y los saludo con un beso en la mejilla a ambos. _

_Por un momento Elsa dirigió su mirada a Hans viéndolo igual o más sorprendido que ella misma. _

_\- Hola. - escucho decir Elsa, y un escalofrío recorrió su medula._

_\- Anna, por favor perdóname, ayer estaba muy borracho, te juro yo nunca haría nada así, Elsa te lo puede decir, yo solo tengo ojos para ti. _

_La mano de Anna acaricio la barbilla de Hans. - No mientas. - y otro escalofrío hizo temblar a Elsa. - No metas a tu amiga en tu mierda, se de todas con las que me engañaste, y te recomiendo algo, deja esto, no me gustaría decirle a mi mamá que me estás molestando. _

_Elsa no sabia quien era la madre de Anna, pero al ver como Hans se tensó, supo que el si, y no era bueno eso. _

_Después de ello, Elsa juraba que quería sacar de su mente a Anna, pero era inútil, era como si su mente le exigiera saber que era lo que se escondía detrás de la sonrisa de Anna. _

_No fue hasta dos semestres después que por fin tuvo una clase con la pelicobre, en realidad se sentía un tanto incomoda ante ella, no podía describirlo con entera claridad, pero era como si fuera una colegiada enamorada, muerta de nervios por hablar con la persona que le gusta. _

_Pero no fue hasta que en la clase su maestro les dio la opción de visitar la morgue de la facultad de medicina, donde habían llegado un par de cuerpos por suicidio, el profesor aclaró que era opcional, pues la experiencia podía llegar a ser demasiado fuerte para algunos y que si no creían que pudieran soportarlo mejor no fueran, _

_Menos de la mitad del grupo llegó al área de medicina, se tuvieron que identificar para poder entrar, y fueron guiados a la morgue, el aire era frío y sumamente pesado, antes de entrar vieron como un joven lloraba con sus piernas entre sus piernas sentado en contra de la pared junto a la puerta que los llevaría a su destino._

_El cuarto era blanco, con una mesa de metal en el centro, y antes de que pudieran reaccionar el cuerpo de un joven fue puesto sobre la mesa, su piel era blanca casi azul, sin embargo en sus muñecas grandes líneas rojas cubrían su piel, más de uno se fue apenas su sentido del olfato fue asaltado por el olor de la carne comenzándose a pudrirse, uno de los doctores que daría la explicación comenzó a cortar la carne para abrir al joven, y Elsa dirigió su mirada hacia Anna, viendo como aquella mirada indiferente estaba en sus ojos, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros estaban haciendo lo posible por no volver el estomago, la pelicobre permanecía ahí parada, viendo cómo el cuerpo era manejado, como sus órganos eran sacados y la sangre comenzaba a cubrir el metal de la mesa. _

_Y fue cuando supo lo que sucedía... Anna era igual a ella, la pecosa también utilizaba una mascara. _

_Debajo de esa mirada soñadora, de esa sonrisa amable, de su actitud infantil, de aquella mascara, se escondía algo. _

_Y Elsa quería saber que era lo que se escondía, que tanto era verdad de lo que veía y cuanto era una máscara igual a la de ella._

_Saliendo del lugar la mayoría lo único que quería era irse lo antes posible pasa olvidar lo que habían visto, y fue cuando vio a Anna caminar sola rumbo al estacionamiento de la facultad, viendo su oportunidad la alcanzo antes de que se alejara más. _

_\- Anna, hola. _

_La pelicobre volteo a mirarla con un cigarro en sus labios y nuevamente esa sonrisa nació en sus labios. - Elsa, ¿cómo estás? , ¿que se te ofrece? _

_\- Nada, solo quería saber cómo has estado. _

_\- Bien, ya sabes luchando para no reprobar nada, mi maestro de civil es un verdadero desgraciado, piensa que su clase es la única que tenemos, pero de ahí en fuera, todo a estado bien y ¿tú qué tal? _

_\- Bien, todo bien, pero me refería a lo sucedido con lo que acabamos de ver. _

_La sonrisa de Anna vacilo un poco. - Fue un poco impactante, digo el olor era insoportable, tenía muchas ganas de... _

_\- Conmigo no es necesario mentir. - la interrumpió Elsa, y vio como los ojos de Anna se afilaban. _

_\- ¿Que quieres decir? _

_\- Soy igual a ti. - Dijo Elsa, aunque el que lo dijera era otra prueba de lo lejos que se sentía de sí misma. _

_\- Lo dudo. - Por fin la sonrisa de Anna se fue, y sus ojos parecían perder su brillo. _

_\- Sin embargo, mi pregunta es... - Elsa ignoro lo que había dicho, pues sus pasos comenzaron a ser descuidados. - ¿Que escondes? _

_Los ojos de Anna examinaron a Elsa, su aire de superioridad, como si haberla enfrentado fuera una gran proeza, su porte que daba a ver que no dejaba a nadie estar sobre de ella. _

_\- Yo no necesito esconder nada. - La voz de Anna fue tenue. - No nos pongas en el mismo saco, el que no quieras que otras personas vean lo frágil que eres no es mi problema, si digo que no somos iguales es porque lo se. _

_\- También usas una máscara. _

_\- Todos la usan. _

_\- Pero tu la usas para que piensen que eres normal, que puedes sentir igual a los demás. _

_La risa de Anna impacto a Elsa, retumbando a lo largo del pasillo. _

_\- Sinceramente pensé que ibas a decir otra cosa, no que me catalogarías como una psicópata. - Dijo Anna apenas pudo tranquilizarse, pero viendo el desconcierto en la mirada de Elsa, suspiro. - No Elsa, soy capaz de sentir perfectamente, me gusta reír, soy una gran llorona, y me han dicho que soy bastante infantil, lo único que tengo es que soy muy desapegada. _

_La colilla de su cigarro cayó al suelo mientras que encendía otro, estaba un poco nerviosa, pues no sabia en realidad por qué estaba teniendo esa conversación en primer lugar. - Lo de Hans, bueno sabía que uno de los dos iba a ser infiel, el fue una simple etapa, quería ver si podía sentir algo con un hombre pero no, y fue mi primer novio, por lo que no sabia como romper con el, y pues que quieres que te diga, simplemente no puedo sentir empatía tan fácilmente por qué soy bastante despistada. _

_Con pasos lentos se alejó de ella, y Elsa solo pudo verla. _

_Después de ese día, comenzaron con una extraña amistad, Elsa veía como las personas coqueteaban con Anna, pero ella simplemente pareciera no se daba cuenta de nada, o por lo menos pareciera no querer darse cuenta de ello. _

_Y aunque pensó que la conversación que había tenido con ella, solo había sido para quitársela de encima, se dio cuenta que en realidad era verdad, y a la pelicobre solía pasar por alto varias cosas. _

_Pero también se dio cuenta de algo más, ella necesitaba a Anna para sí misma. _

_No solo era el hecho que parecía que no le importaba en realidad su egoísmo, sino que veía como aquellos ojos azules verdosos en realidad la estimaban como ella era, y era la única que no quiera cambiarla. _

_Y antes de darse cuenta, aquella niña de sonrisa dulce le había robado el corazón, aquel sentimiento que pensó nunca llegaría a sentir, lo tenía y solo era hacia ella. _

Y haría cualquier cosa por qué Anna permaneciera junto con ella.


	3. Conclusion

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo ocupo los sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Conclusión.

-.-.-.-.- Elsa -.-.-.-.-

El pasillo estaba casi desierto cuando llego al salón donde le tocaba clases, solo algunos de sus compañeros diciendo los rumores comunes sobre el profesor que escogieron, pero ello no fue lo que le llamo la atención, fue ver a Anna recargada en contra de la pared, con un cigarro en sus labios, y con la mirada perdida.

Por un momento pensó en seguir ignorando a la pelirroja, pero conociéndola no le importaría, así que decidió acercarse a ella.

\- Hola tu. - Dijo llamando su atención para que la mirara.

Los ojos de Anna tardaron unos segundos en conectar con los suyos, pero al hacerlo una tierna sonrisa adorno su rostro. - Hey, ¿Como estuvieron tus vacaciones?

\- Ya sabes, nada en especial que decir...

\- Ya veo, las mías fueron agradables, mi mamá me llevo a trabajar con ella, aquí entre nos creo que solo quería una secretaria sin paga.

Solo basto aquello para que Elsa se diera cuenta que algo sucedía, podría ser estaba siendo paranoica, pero podía jurar que Anna estaba buscando a alguien con la mirada y su estómago se estrujo.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - decidió no irse por las ramas, queriendo saber cuanto antes quien era la que ocupaba los pensamientos de la pelicobre.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Eso, ¿Esperas a alguien? - su tono era áspero y frío.

\- Mmm... mi compañera de equipo. - Los ojos de Anna no tenían un punto fijo, tratando de no ver el rostro de Elsa.

Está por su parte, analizó las palabras dichas por Anna, no tenía razón para estar tan enojada, sin embargo lo estaba.

\- ¿Con quien te toco?

Con la mirada de la platinada sobre de ella, Anna deslizo un mechón invisible detrás de su oreja. - Con una niña, se llama Jadelyn.

Por la mente de Elsa viajó por la clase anterior, tratando de recordar a la chica mencionada, y saber si ella había tenido su atención en su pecosa, pero la voz de Anna la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Es ella.

Elsa vio hacia la dónde le dirigía Anna, viendo a la castaña jugando con su celular, viendo que está no parecía importarle Anna, suspiro con alivio, sin saber que en la mente de la joven solo estaba la pelicobre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Historia -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La castaña no sabia que le sucedía, pues desde que había llegado a la casa de su padre, su cabeza no dejaba de mostrarle aquellos ojos llenos de ilusión.

Llegando al punto que incluso los gritos y después la indiferencia de su progenitor, le fueron irrelevantes.

Acostada en su cama, con su computadora en sus piernas, abrió el archivo de su obra. En realidad, su plan de vida era bastante simple, en cuanto tuviera su propio sustentó haría sus propias ambiciones, sin embargo antes de darse cuenta, había dejado de perseguir sus propios sueños, no recodaba siquiera cuando había sido la última vez que en realidad se había dado el tiempo de hacer aquello que amaba.

Y aunque le costara admitirlo, sabía que la razón detrás de volver a abrir aquel archivo, no era su propia ambición, ni siquiera sus ganas de hacerlo, era el hecho de que Anna le había dado la opción de hacerlo realidad, no sabia absolutamente nada sobre la pelicobre, podía suponer que el hecho de poder darle la oportunidad de hacer realidad su sueño, significaba que el dinero para ella era indiferente, o por lo menos no era una prioridad para ella.

Su propias experiencias, le daban la razón de desconfiar de ella, "_Por dios quien ofrece así el dinero". _

Sin embargo pese aquella desconfianza, una pequeña parte dentro de sí, le pedía confiar en la pelicobre, era como si en medio de toda la tormenta que se había convertido su vida en los últimos años, luchando más contra sí misma que en contra de los demás, como si después de estar a la deriva sin poder siquiera imaginar cuando el destino se apiadaría de ella, y terminará con su sufrimiento, encontró por fin una salvación o una tortura más a la lista que parecía interminable, una isla a la lejanía, sabía que las cosas por lo general no eran lo que parecían, y posiblemente ello era lo que le ocurría en ese momento, sabía que estaba en ella el hecho de nadar hacia aquella isla, o seguir adelante hasta que la salvación este en sus propias manos.

Un toque en su puerta, casi le hizo saltar de su cama.

Dejando la computadora sobre su cama, decidió acabar de una vez por todas con la discusión que había tenido con su padre.

Al abrir la puerta de su recámara lo vio parado justo frente a ella, no podía creer que no se quitara su traje en la casa, se supone que debería descansar.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó con cierta indiferencia Jade.

Esperando que su padre le corrigiera, no espero ver las llaves de un automóvil justo frente a sus ojos.

\- No creas que te estoy recompensando por tu mediocridad en tus calificaciones. - Bueno al parecer no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle saber lo que pensaba de ella. - Es solo para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy, considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Apenas tomando las llaves entre sus manos, su padre dio media vuelta dejándola sola.

Lado bueno, tenía carro nuevo, lado malo, aunque no quisiera las palabras de su padre le seguían afectando.

Volviendo a tomar su computadora, quería olvidar lo antes posible las palabras del hombre.

Abrió el buscador, y puso una palabra clave.

'Teatro'

Casi de inmediato le aparecieron anuncios de obras próximas, pero eso no era lo que buscaba.

Se adentró tanto en su búsqueda, que apenas había apagado su computadora, cuando la alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar.

Dio una ligera maldición cuando deslizó para apagarla, se acostó queriendo dormir un poco aún sabiendo que eso significaría no llegar a su primera clase.

\- Es la semana de chocolate, ¿Que más da? - Dijo para sí misma cubriendo su cuerpo con las cobijas.

Pero pasaron los minutos y no pudo conciliar el sueño. Por un solo pensamiento, Anna.

\- ¡Dios! Puede que no nos toque juntas.

Sin embargo, aquella excusa no fue suficiente para calmarla, terminado levantándose.

Mientras que se maquillaba habla consigo misma.

\- Juro que si no la veo... - Sus ojos enfocaron su rostro, antes de completar su amenaza. - ¿Por que me estoy arreglando tanto?

No queriendo pensar más en ello, solo termino de acomodar su cabello, antes de dirigirse al garaje.

Al lado del Mercedes-Benz de su padre, estaba el que creía era su automóvil, un Audi A8 color negro con pequeños detalles plateados, viendo las llaves que tenía en su mano, se percató del logotipo de la marca del auto.

El camino a la escuela fue relativamente tranquilo, el tráfico era lo suficientemente fluido como para permitirle parar en un Starbucks por un café, era lo mejor que podía conseguir en ese momento.

Y aunque aún tenía tiempo de sobra, y no era una costumbre suya llegar temprano a las clases, los pasos de la castaña demostraban su ansiedad por llegar lo antes posible a su salón.

Y en cuanto dio vuelta por el pasillo, y vio a la pelicobre recargada en la pared junto a la puerta, viendo en su celular algo que la hizo sonreír, marcando sus mejillas llenas de pecas, Jade fue consciente que estaba jodida.

Pues solo con verla, sintió como su corazón aunque acelerado, se llenaba de paz.


	4. Celos

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. Celos.

La revelación que tuvo al tener frente suyo a la cobriza, verla sonreír por quién sabe qué cosa, saber que en ella había alguien que incluso sin saber casi nada sobre quién era, decidió apoyarla. Incluso sentir aquello que había sido ajeno a su persona y desde siempre había pensado era una estupidez, pues ¿Que sentido tiene la atracción a una simple sonrisa? ¿Que sentido tiene el sentir el corazón acelerado? "Debes ir al doctor en ese caso" solía decir. En ese mismo instante se sintió tan confundida, pero lejos de causarle temor, hizo que una gran sonrisa se plasmará en su rostro.

Es cierto que se había perdido a sí misma, había dejado de luchar por sus sueños, pero juraba no volvería a ocurrir, menos si ahora estaba en juego la persona que la salvo.

Avanzó los pocos pasos que le faltaban para llegar ante ella.

\- Hey. - siendo un poco impulsiva, en realidad no pensó como comenzaría la conversación, pues no había tomado en cuenta que se pondría un poco nerviosa cuando aquellos ojos la verían, y en ese momento ella sería la razón de la sonrisa de la cobriza.

\- Hola. - Anna guardo su celular.

Y por un momento, Jade pensó se estaba volviendo verdaderamente loca, pues como aquella simple acción podría estar cargada de significado, pues estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera hablando con alguien y le diera prioridad a ella, o incluso si fuera un poco más pequeño que eso, que estuviera viendo Facebook, pues incluso con ese pensamiento una cálida sensación nació en su interior, pues entonces estaba en lo correcto, y no estaba construyendo en arena, sino que en realidad Anna quería concentrarse en ella.

-... entonces mi mamá me reviso el documento, espera ¿me estás escuchando? - la voz ligeramente enojada la hizo salir de su mente, viendo como las mejillas repletas de pecas hacían un adorable puchero.

Su risa no tardó en salir viendo a la universitaria actuando igual a una niña, afortunadamente la escena le hizo quitarse los nervios que la habían detenido en primer lugar.

Los dedos de Jade tomaron las mejillas que seguían infladas, viendo como incluso su ceño estaba fruncido como si quisiera intimidarla, y la hizo sonreír.

\- Claro que te estaba escuchando. - Mintió, y para evitar preguntas decidió intentar coquetear con Anna. - Haber una sonrisa.

La cobriza trato de hacerse la fuerte pero debía admitir que las manos de Jade se sentían cálidas, sumado a que estaba segura no muchas personas podrían ver esa faceta de la pálida.

"¿¡Porque carajos estoy haciendo esto?!" Se grito internamente Jade. Pues al igual que no le gustaba que la tocaran, ella evitaba a toda costa tocar a las demás personas. Sumado al hecho de su intento de coqueteo estaba segura no daría resultados, ¿pero quien la podía culpar?, nunca había tenido que coquetear con nadie, pues ella era la que recibía los coqueteos, si quería estar con alguien solo aceptaba las propuestas, no se tenía que esforzar por llamar la atención, pero ahí estaba tratando de hacer que de alguna manera Anna la entendiera, y su extraña manera de querer mostrar cariño.

Por fortuna, aquella voz de su cabeza que solía criticar todo lo que hacía se vio silenciada, cuando la más hermosa sonrisa que jamás allá podido ver, le fue regalada.

\- ¿Lof penfafte? (¿Lo pensaste?)

\- ¿El que? - Logró entender lo dicho, pero haciendo como si no fuera su culpa que la pelirroja no pudiera hablar con claridad.

\- Fobe la ofra (sobre la obra) - Y aquellos ojos la veían con tal intensidad, que incluso sintió como le costo el respirar por unos segundos.

Sin embargo antes de poder contestar, alguien aclarándose la garganta las interrumpió, ambas voltearon a ver a una rubia que al quitarse la mano de su boca sonreía, pero aún así lograba verse el enojo que la consumía, pues Jade aun con Elsa viéndola con clara molestia, no soltó a Anna.

\- Ofa Elfa (Hola Elsa)

Los fríos ojos azules exigían una explicación a lo que veía, por un momento dejaría a Anna a un lado, concentrándose en la castaña.

\- ¿Que piensas que estás haciendo?

La ceja de Jade se alzó, retando a la rubia. - No te importa, así que por favor. - Por un momento la mano de Jade soltó la mejilla de Anna e hizo un gesto para que la platinada se fuera, causando que está apretara su quijada mostrando su enojo.

Por fortuna, el maestro llego al salón, haciendo que los alumnos entrarán al salón.

Sin que ninguna de las tres la notara, una morena vio todo lo que había sucedido desde la llegada de Jade, y aunque fuera solo para sí misma, debía admitir que le había dolido la aparente cercanía que tenía Jade con la cobriza.

Pues en su primer semestre, Tori había sido compañera de Jade, en ese entonces trato de acercarse a la pálida, para entablar una amistad o siquiera un compañerismo.

Pero no había dado resultado de ningún modo.

Desde entonces, sus esfuerzos solo se habían intensificado, pero nada había cambiado.

Incluso cuando les tocó hacer equipo para un proyecto, lo único que consiguió fue sentirse como una estúpida, cuando noto que todo lo que había aportado había sido cambiado por Jade.

Y llego al punto en el que verdaderamente trato de olvidarse de su objetivo, y por un momento pensó lo había conseguido, sin embargo al ver que de un día a otro, Anna había conseguido lo que ella no en años, se sintió nefasta.

Cuando el profesor se retiró, Tori trato de alcanzar a Jade tan siquiera para saludarla, pero esta tomo la mano de Anna y se fueron corriendo sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Sintiendo un gran peso en su estómago, la morena camino por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, y no alzo la mirada hasta que sintió un golpe en su nuca, y solo había alguien que le hacia eso.

\- ¡Dios, Trina! - Tori se tocó su nuca, aunque sabía el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr hacerle algo. - ¿¡Que te sucede?!

La otra morena ignoro la molestia de su hermana, viéndola con cierta incredulidad.

\- Eso debería preguntar yo, te hable y decidiste ignorarme, como si yo fuera alguien a quien pudieras ignorar.

No pudiendo creer su suerte, Tori estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración, pero en cambio solo rodó los ojos y dio un bufido.

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Tienes dinero que me prestes, olvide el mío en casa.

Para sorpresa de la mayor, le fueron entregados un par de billetes. - Toma.

Y aunque no era costumbre suya inmiscuirse en asuntos de su hermana, la curiosidad le hizo indagar el por qué de la actitud de Tori.

\- Bien, ¿que sucede?

Teniendo que desahogarse, y no teniendo a su amigo cerca, Tori decidió hablar con su hermana antes de que cambiara de parecer.

\- Es Jade.

\- ¿Que tiene la loca?

\- Sabes que he tratado de ser su amiga. - dijo ignorando el sobrenombre usado. - Y nunca me ha dado la pauta para serlo, pero ahora llega esta Anna. - Dijo con desprecio, sorprendiendo a Trina pues nunca la había oído hablar de alguien así. - Y parecen súper cercanas.

\- Anna... - repitió Trina. - ¿Pecosa, de cabello cobre, no muy alta, bonita?

\- Yo no diría que es bonita... - Y fue cuando Tori cayó en cuanta que su hermana no solía prestarle atención a nadie más que a sí misma. - ¿la conoces?

\- Repetí con ella una clase. - Respondió. - ¿Va contigo?

\- Si, ¿por qué?

Y aunque su hermana no le respondió, vio como sus mejillas se sonrosaron.


	5. Repetir

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo V. Repetir.

El repetir materias para muchas personas puede ser humillante, pero es una oportunidad para fundamentar y cimentar conocimientos.

Sin embargo, el caso de Trina era diferente, no solo debía repetir una materia que le era complicada, sino que además debía hacerlo con la maestra que la reprobó en primer lugar, y era considerada de las más estrictas de la universidad.

La doctora Mindy Crenshaw.

Solo había una manera de poder pasar la materia si la tenías de maestra, y esa era ajustarse a su sistema de trabajo y tratar de no hacerla enojar.

Desde que metió el grupo supo que estaría en problemas, pero no fue culpa suya, quién iba a pensar que la maestra estaría escuchando cuando ella dijo unas cuantas quejas sobre su examen.

Sabía que Mindy era una extraña fanática de la puntualidad, por lo que llego antes de tiempo al salón, esperando que con algo de suerte, no la reconocería.

Por mala fortuna, apenas la vio en el pasillo, supo que la había ubicado, y si esa mirada de superioridad que le dio apenas paso a su lado significaba algo, el semestre seria mucho mas pesado de lo que pensaba.

Un poco resignada entro al salon, solo esperaba que si entraba se apiadara de ella, o por lo menos dejaría presentar el extraordinario.

Estaba lista para recibir la cátedra que ya había escuchado, sobre como la ahora doctora, se había esforzado más allá del limite, que leía mas de diez libros a la semana, y cosas que solo le alzaban mas el ego.

Pero sorprendentemente, en vez de eso, la doctora le sonrío a una de sus compañeras y parecía verdaderamente feliz de verla.

\- ¿Te gusta sufrir verdad? - la voz autoritaria que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cambio por una voz melosa que incluso le llego a parecer ajena viniendo de ella.

\- Que quiere que le diga, si es con usted, es un placer. - Respondió una joven sentada a un par de lugares alejada, justo enfrente de la doctora.

Para sorpresa de mas de uno, las mejillas de la mujer se pintaron de carmín, regalándole a la joven una pequeña sonrisa, pero aquello era mas de lo que la mayoría había logrado, pues incluso entre los profesores se decía que Mindy era sumamente cortante desde que se habia divorciado.

\- ¿Que voy hacer contigo? - pregunto con gracia, como si el salon no estuviera lleno de jóvenes que eran silenciosos espectadores de la escena.

\- No lo se, pero me va soportar un semestre entero.

La doctora negó mientras sonreía.

\- Buenos días jóvenes. - dijo con una voz firme, como si no hubiera pasado nada de lo que habían visto. - Me presentó aunque creo que la mayoría o a escuchado de mi, o me a tenido de maestra, soy la doctora Mindy Crenshaw, mis estudios constan de una licenciatura en derecho, tres maestrías, y desde hace mas de cuatro años soy doctora, les quiero decir que todos esos rumores que escucharon de mi son ciertos, les recomiendo cambiarse de grupo si tienen la oportunidad, pues desde este momento les digo que para mí todos ustedes son unos estúpidos, tienen todo el semestre para hacerme cambiar de opinión, solo evaluó con exámenes, uno a mitad de curso que si lo reprueban mejor ya no entren pues ya no tendrán derecho al segundo, y el segundo antes de que termine el curso, ¿preguntas?

Algunos alzaron la mano.

\- Bueno si no hay, se pueden retirar.

Trina casi se río cuando vio los rostros de desconcierto de los pocos que habían pensado que les contestarían cualquier cosa.

Ella tomo su mochila, cuando de casualidad vio como aquella pelicobre se quedo sentada en su lugar, viendo a la maestra, pero no hizo mas por quedarse a ver.

Contrario a lo que pensaba que seria la clase, la maestra se tomaba la molestia de responder dudas, y no hacía comentarios hirientes cada cinco minutos.

Trina lo agradecía, y aunque generalmente había tomado la oportunidad de pasar sin hacer preguntas de por medio, el haber conocido la otra faceta de la maestra, le hizo querer saber que era lo que había ocurrido para lograr ese tipo de cambio en alguien con aquel carácter.

Siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento, se las arreglo para seguir un viernes a ambas, cuando las vio subir juntas a una camioneta, su curiosidad recién descubierta hizo que en el momento no le importara dejar a su hermana varada.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando la camioneta avanzó por el centro de Arendelle que como la mayoría de metrópolis tenía un par de centros nocturnos, ella conocía unos cuantos, más por el nombre que por otra cosa, pues más de una vez había intentado entrar, pero las grandes filas le hicieron imposible la tarea.

Se las arregló para estacionar el carro de su padre en un lugar un tanto apartado de las entradas, pues lo que menos quería era tener que poner de su dinero para arreglar cualquier desperfecto que un ebrio llegara a hacer.

Caminando entre el tumulto de gente, vio como su maestra y compañera entraban a uno de los mas cotizados sin impórtales la gran fila que veía molesta la acción, sin embargo por un momento le pareció ver la mirada de Anna sobre de ella, pero tan pronto como llego el sentimiento se fue cuando la atención de la cobriza fue a uno de los cadeneros.

Con un suspiro resignado vio la gran fila cuando paso por la puerta por la que habían entrado ambas, estaba por darse media vuelta para irse, cuando el cadenero llamo su atención con un gesto de manos.

Cuando estuvo frente al gran hombre, este quito la cadena de oro que impedía a cualquiera entrar, dejándole pasar.

\- La señorita espera por usted adentro. - la grave voz la saco de su burbuja, pues pensó que solo había sido su imaginación cuando sintió la mirada de Anna sobre de ella.

La obscuridad la rodeo tan pronto dio un paso dentro, solo siendo interrumpida por luces neón que bailaban por toda la pista.

La música sonaba tan fuerte que sintió a sus oídos vibrar.

Los cuerpos de la gente la presionaban con cada paso que daba, algunos hombres y mujeres le dieron una sonrisa coqueta cuando pasaba a su lado, pero su mente solo estaba en un lugar, y eso era encontrar cuanto antes a las mujeres que se supone estaba siguiendo.

Dio un par de vueltas por la pista, sin poder encontrar rastro de ninguna, nuevamente resignada se acerco a la barra.

Sin embargo tan pronto tomo asiento en un taburete, un trago apareció frente a ella, era un medio vaso con un liquido verde que hacia flotar a un shot en el centro con un liquido negro.

\- Yo no pedí nada. - Casi le gritó al barman, pero este simplemente le señalo a un lado suyo dónde estaba Anna viéndola con diversión, alzando una copa idéntica a la que tenía enfrente.

(Si pueden escuchen Otro trago - Sech)

\- Pensé que nunca nos verías.

\- No pensé que me esperabas.

Y aunque no podía escucharla, supo que se había reído.

\- Bueno, ya estás aquí disfruta. - tan pronto como dijo eso, una mano la tomo del brazo, llevándose lejos a la pelicobre.

Dirigió su mirada a la pista, para ver algo que la sorprendió en mas de una manera.

El cuerpo de su maestra se pegaba de una manera muy sugestiva al de la joven cobriza

Los brazos de Mindy rodeaban el cuello de Anna, mientras que sus caderas se movían de manera hipnótica, yendo con el ritmo, vio como las manos de Anna se abrieron paso por el estomago de la castaña, hasta llegar a sus caderas, los delgados dedos se deslizaron por la tela, pese a que una parte suya le decía que debía apartar la mirada, le era imposible, más cuando las traviesas manos de Anna, alzaron de mas el vestido, dejándole ver las maravillosas piernas de las que su maestra era portadora, apenas deteniéndose cuando un poco de encaje negro le fue mostrado.

Sentía su ser hervir, podía sentir como su centro quemaba, implorando saciar la creciente necesidad de atención que tenía.

Pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso, fue cuando la mano de Anna se apartó de Mindy, dejando caer en su lugar el vestido, pero en cambio de seguir con su tarea, vio como se alzó en su dirección, y con un dedo le invito a unirse.

Ahora, nunca había sentido atracción por ninguna mujer, pero le fue imposible siquiera resistirse, después de ver tan pasional acto.

Con cada paso sentía su vientre más impaciente, y su respiración más pesada.

Agradeció cuando la mano de Anna tomo la suya, guiándole hasta que su humanidad pego contra la espalda de Mindy, sintiendo como su trasero pegaba en contra de su centro, siguiendo con aquel movimiento que le hacia cada vez más difícil mantener su cordura.

De pronto todo se desvaneció cuando unos labios reclamaron los suyos, viendo frente suyo a Mindy que le hizo abrir la boca con su lengua.

Sentía a su húmedo invitado recorrer cada centímetro de su boca, la sensación le hizo sentir extasiada en cuestión de segundos.

Y cuando se separo, las palabras que salieron de la castaña le hicieron temblar las piernas. - Vámonos de aquí.

No tuvo la fuerza de resistir tan sensual orden. En ese momento solo era una muñeca a la merced del extasis.

Su ropa le fue arrancada tan pronto entraron a la habitación del hotel.

Sus piernas se aprisionaron en la cintura de Anna tan pronto está exigió sus labios, sentía como sus manos acariciaban su trasero acercándose cada vez más a su entrada trasera, pero pronto está fue invadida por la lengua de Mindy que se abrió paso entre sus pliegues hundiéndose cada vez más con cada lamida.

Sus gemidos morían en la boca de Anna, pero pronto sintió como una de sus manos viajó hasta su sexo sumergiéndose en su humedad, acariciando con una paciencia tortuosa sus labios, solo lo suficiente para hacerle acercase al orgasmo pero sin dejarle terminar.

\- Por... por favor... - Rogó, sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada cuando la mano de Anna se detenía cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

\- ¿Que? - Escucho detrás suyo, mientas sentía como un dedo acariciaba la entrada de su trasero. - Pídelo como la puta que eres.

Su labio se aprisionó en sus labios, sintiendo la sangre salir de este, pues pese a lo fuerte de las palabras que había escuchado, sintió una excitación por ellas.

\- Por favor... jodanme como la puta que soy.

Tan pronto termino de pronunciar aquellas palabras, sus dos huecos se vieron invadidos, la carne golpeando resonó en la habitación, no pudiendo controlar sus gemidos, cada uno de ellos escapada de ella con mayor fuerza con cada embestida.

Sintiendo como por fin su tortura terminaba, sintió como su ser se liberaba, y la humedad cubrían sus muslos mojándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

\- Niña mala. - escucho detrás suyo, pero no pudo responder cuando un par de dedos entraron a su boca, haciéndole probarse a sí misma. - Terminas antes que nosotras, necesitas ser castigada.

Su ser fue puesto sobre la cama, por un momento, el cansancio estaba a punto de reclamarla, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos, un par de muslos aprisionaron su rostro, viendo frente suyo aquel centro de Venus que goteaba sobre de ella, solo siendo cubierto por una fina tela de color negro .

No pudo pronunciar palabra cuando una mano tomo sus cabellos haciendo que su rostro se restregará en contra de la entrada de Mindy, su lengua rápidamente tomo lugar, lamiendo todo lo que podía, sintiendo como el néctar comenzaba a cubrir su rostro, sus manos viajaron a las nalgas de su profesora, haciendo que montará su rostro.

El placer de probar el cielo con su boca, se vio interrumpido por un gemido que escapó de ella cuando sintió como las piernas de Anna se enredaron en las suyas haciendo que sus sexos se restregaran, la humedad de ambas hacia que la fricción se hiciera cada vez más placentera.

El orgasmos de las tres hizo que de pronto la habitación se llenará de gemidos entrecortados.

Trina trato de retener toda la venida de Mindy en su boca, pero le fue imposible, sintiendo como su rostro entero se llenaba de ella.

Los cuerpos de las tres quedaron tumbados en la cama, sus respiraciones seguían siendo entrecortadas, pero aquel fue solo el comienzo de una larga noche.

Sabía que la mirada de su hermana estaba sobre de ella.

Pero desde que había pasado, anhelaba volver a repetir el encuentro con Anna, pero no había podido ser.

Ahora, solo esperaba que cuando la viera, no pensara que estaba desesperada, aunque ese fuera el caso.


	6. Acuerdo Pt I

Mi perdones por la gran demora, espero que haya aun alguien quiera leer esto.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VI. Acuerdo Pt. I

El cambio de hora hacia que una gran mayoría de jóvenes estuvieran en los pasillos, algunos disfrutaban de platicar con sus amigos afuera de los salones, mientras que otros mas aprovechaban para poder disfrutar un refrigerio antes de seguir con sus rutinas para el día, y aunque no era raro ver escenas parecidas, mas de una persona se sorprendió cuando entre los pasillos tres jóvenes corrían abriéndose paso entre aquellos que habían decidido quedarse.

\- ¡Quítense! - la voz de Jade los hizo saltar, y casi de inmediato hicieron lo que se les ordenaba.

La mano de la pálida tenia un fuerte agarre en el brazo de una pelicobre que iba de detrás de ella, disculpándose con aquellos que dejaban atrás, siguiendo a ambas estaba una colérica Elsa, y nadie se atrevió a cerrarle el paso a ninguna.

Ahora este suceso de acciones, no había sido planeado por ninguna de las involucradas, pues era aun mas extraño para ellas que para el resto de la facultad.

Jade no alcanzaba a comprender por que de pronto estaba actuando tan posesivamente, durante ninguna de sus relaciones ella había sido celosa, y ese había sido el problema para todas sus parejas, siempre le habían dicho lo mismo.

"Parece que no te importo"

Y lo mejor es que no podían tener mayor razón, a ella en realidad no podía impórtale menos, si estaban o no engañándola, sabia que ese pensamiento no era precisamente bueno, pero así era ella, y nunca había obligado a nadie a permanecer a su lado, y así había sido hasta ese día.

Como se dijo, Jade no podía entender que había cambiando en ella, pero lo que tenía completamente claro era que solo sobre su cadáver dejaría que aquella "rubia oxigenada" siquiera tocara un cabello de su Anna, ella podría ser muchas cosas, pero estúpida no era una de ellas, había visto como durante toda la clase Elsa nunca las había dejado de ver, y como parecía herida al ver a la pelicobre sentada en su regazo, eso hubiera sido divertido de ver, si en sus ojos no hubiera visto una fuerte determinación de no dejarla seguir junto con Anna.

Jade entro a un salón vacío, y cuando Anna la siguió cerro la puerta con mas fuerza que la que quería.

Durante unos cuantos minutos ambas trataron de recuperar el aliento por la pequeña carrera que habían tenido, Jade había estado viendo por la pequeña ventana que daba al pasillo, y cuando supo que nadie las había visto entrar, se volteo a ver a Anna, y su respiración se corto ante la imagen que tenía frente suyo.

Las mejillas de Anna estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, una hermosa sonrisa que estaba dirigida a ella, remarcaba sus pómulos, sus ojos la veían como nunca antes había sido observada, y aquellos orbes parecían hablar por sí mismos, haciendo que una cálida y reconfortante sensación naciera en su pecho por lo que estos decían.

Durante unos cuantos segundos, Jade solo se dedico a grabar la imagen que veía en lo más profundo de su memoria, queriendo poder recordar cada pequeño detalle que tenia frente suyo, pero rápidamente un sentimiento emergió con mayor fuerza, y era aquel que quería a la pelicobre para sí misma, todo su ser le exigía dejarse guiar por el sentimiento, y ella no podía estar mas de acuerdo con eso.

Sin detenerse a pensar en ello, sus manos tomaron de la nuca a Anna, acercándose a ella sus miradas chocaron, sintia su respiración sobre sus labios, su suave y sobresaltada respiración le hizo estremecer, y termino por cortar el poco espacio que aun las separaba uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado, con su cuerpo la arrincono en contra la pared, y aunque por un instante logro sentirla tensarse, casi de inmediato Anna le devolvió el beso con la misma energía que ella.

Las traviesas manos de Anna le acariciaron su espalda mientras ella enredo sus dedos en su cabello tomándolo con fuerza, Jade sintió como su ser vibro cuando sus labios recibieron una caricia de la lengua de la pelicobre, y sus manos hormiguearon anhelando sentir mas de la mujer que tenía presionada, sus dedos se deslizaron por el mar de fuego que era su cabello y las fue bajando con paciencia disfrutando del tacto.

La punta de sus dedos acariciaron la tela de la camisa que la vestía, y aun sobre la tela pudo sentirla estremecerse con su toque, pero ella necesitaba mas de ella, y bajo hasta sentir la cintura de su pantalón, jugo con ella acariciando las hendiduras de la mezclilla, pudo sentir como su respiración se detenía cada que la sentía mas cerca de ella, cuando decidió dejar de torturarla tomo su pequeño y firme trasero, sus manos se apretaron en sus mejillas, haciendo que sus cuerpos se restregaran aun mas cerca, haciéndola consciente de su propia excitación al sentir la humedad en sus pantaletas, y como el roce de sus cuerpos le hizo jadear.

Se separo de Anna apenas para ver como sus labios parecían deliciosamente heridos, y al verla jadear ante su separación, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, y volvió a ella, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, lamiendo la suave capa de sudor que la cubría, estando tan cerca de ella, escucho los suaves gemidos que la pelicobre trataba de ocultar, pero ella misma comenzó a anhelar escucharlos pese a que ello podía hacer que las descubrieran, con esa misión en mente, su mano derecha se aventuro y se enterró entre los pantalones de Anna, sintiendo la tela de sus pantaletas en la punta de sus dedos acaricio su centro, escuchando como un gemido estrangulado escapo de sus labios justo a lado de su oído.

Lamentablemente la nebulosa de placer nubló tanto sus sentidos que no lograron escuchar a la puerta abrirse, y antes de darse cuenta, Jade fue arrancada de Anna con tanta fuerza que cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo.

Y solo tardaron unos segundos en averiguar que había sucedido, cuando por fin pudieron ver quien las había interrumpido, vieron a una Elsa colérica justo en medio de ambas, y pareciera que en cualquier momento explotaría si su rostro tenia algo que decir.

Elsa no recodaba haberse sentido igual antes, siempre había logrado controlarse, sin embargo cuando vio por la ventana del salon a Anna presionada contra la pared, algo dentro suyo exploto, y antes de darse cuenta, había tomado a aquella "perra" del cuello y la había arrojado al suelo, no sabia con quien estaba mas enojada con la "perra" por intentarle quitarle lo que le pertenece o con Anna por caer en su trampa, durante unos segundos se quedo quieta pensado contra quien arremeter. Cuando decidió que Jade era la causante de todo y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella, sintió un par de brazos envolver su cintura sujetándola con fuerza, pues Anna había visto toda su batalla interna, y sabia lo que planeaba.

\- Elsa, tranquilízate. - Gruñó Anna, sintiendo como la platinada luchaba por soltarse de su agarre.

Jade se levanto de un salto queriendo venganza, tanto por ser interrumpida como por el golpe que recibió, y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre Elsa, cuando alguien aclarándose la garganta hizo que las tres se detuvieran.

La jefa de división, Helen había estado dando un recorrido por los pasillos cuando en un salón escucho lo que parecía una pelea, y cuando se acerco, definitivamente no había esperado lo que vio. No solo eran las hijas de dos de los grandes abogados en Arendelle, sino que pareciera que la princesa perdida se las había arreglado para estar entre ambas.

\- ¿Alguien quiere decirme que sucede aquí? - dijo la imponente mujer con el entrecejo fruncido, viendo a las tres jóvenes.

Las tres compartieron una mirada incomoda, y en silencio lograron llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Nada. - dijo Elsa separándose de Anna, aunque sus ojos decían algo completamente distinto. - Solo un pequeño malentendido.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? - pregunto al resto, que asintieron. - Bien, ahora salgan del salón.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar, y tanto Elsa como Jade quisieron tomar a Anna, pero antes de darse cuenta ella había salido del salon.

\- Creo que necesitamos hablar. - dijo Anna arreglándose la ropa para no parecer tan desaliñada. - Pero ahora tengo clase, les parece ir por un café a la salida.

Y pese a sus deseos de matar a la contraria, Jade y Elsa asintieron.

\- Perfecto. - dijo con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que por un momento ambas se perdieran en ella como si nada hubiera sucedido.


End file.
